Mission: Agent X
by IsabelleBooker
Summary: When X, a spy from the Special OPS organization finds herself stuck in a bad place between the OPS and SHIELD, she is either going to have to fix what she did or pick a side. Neither of the options is easy, and both of them involve people getting hurt. How will X resolver her massive mistake/
1. Chapter 1

X was going crazy. She didn't know how to contain her thoughts, how to shut off her feelings, or at the moment how to do anything at all. There was one rule, and she broke it. Only one, of course aside from don't die and don't be stupid, and of all the things she could have done she chose to break that rule. She didn't even know why either, the mission didn't require her to do it, and if it did she would have found another way to get whatever information was needed. And yet still here she was, anxious out of her mind and worrying immensely, breaking that one little rule. don't ever do anything that can result in you siding with the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

X rubbed her eyes and rolled over in her bed. She couldn't sleep, but how was she expected to? She had done everything but fail her mission, and when her alarm rang in the morning she knew it could only get worse. She didn't know how she could be such a fool, letting her plans fall through like that, letting herself be recruited by SHIELD when she was loyal to her agency the Special OPS. If SHIELD ever found out she was on the opposing side, she would be killed in an instant. As her thoughts raced her phone beeped. She grabbed it off of her bedside table.

'You are inside SHIELD?'

The text was from her commander. She didn't know how he had gotten news of her entry into a secret agency so fast, but he did always know everything. She wasn't going to lie and risk a penalty higher than being fired, which she knew was about to happen, which she knew as soon as she joined the enemy forces.

'Yes, as of today at 3:00 P.M.'

She sighed and waited for the news of her removal from OPS.

'Are you loyal to SHIELD?'

The question surprised her, the fact she wasn't immediately fired.

'No, commander, I am loyal to Special OPS. I joined SHIELD because I believe that on my mission to infiltrate them without any contact they discovered me and suspected I was part of OPS. I had to throw them off my trail for the good of the society, sir.'

There was a slight pause before the commander responded.

'You have a new mission, Agent X. Instead of infiltrating SHIELD from the outside in with no contact, your new order is to infiltrate them from the inside, contact advised. Commander out.'

X turned off her phone, relieved she did not just lose her job, but worried she had to successfully maintain two. She shoved the thoughts to the back of her head and rolled over, finally letting herself drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

That whole week X was trained, screened, and tested to work with SHIELD. After seven days of intense strength, intelligence, and mental tests X would finally be assigned to her division, that was if she even passed.

An agent ushered her into a small room with navy blue carpet and white walls. The room had a small, circular metal table in the center of it, with one metal chair net to it. The agent left the room and X sat down in the chair. The lights automatically faded and a screen appeared on the white wall showing SHIELD's logo. A voice echoed through the room as the image on the screen began to change.

"Congratulations, X, you passed our tests and you are now a SHIELD agent."

a perfectly folded uniform appeared on the table, brought out of the table by a metal platform. Another image flashed on the screen showing a logo X knew very well.

"Your outstanding results in the test have placed you in our most prized and secretive division. The Avengers division."

It was, in fact, the Avengers logo on the screen. The voice continued one last time.

"Please follow the operative waiting outside this room to your destination where further instructions will be given."

X stood up and walked out of the room, where an operative led her to a golf cart that he drove all the way across SHIELD Headquarters. He dropped X off outside what appeared to be a large airplane hangar. He motioned her out of the cart and over to a door where a second operative waited for her.

"Hello Miss X," he said, pulling something out of his pocket. "This is your SHIELD lanyard, it will be the keycard that gets you into any place that is your level, remember though, you are only level 3 so you can only get into places that allow Agents level three or lower. Why don't you enter that hangar?" She was handed the lanyard and she swiped it in a slot by the door. The door immediately opened and what she saw amazed her.


End file.
